Affection
by PhoenixDowner
Summary: Sora and Kairi spend a lazy morning together as Kairi remembers an important moment from their past. Set post-KH3.


Affection

Waking up next to Sora was like waking up next to a ball of sunshine and warmth.

Seriously, he was really, really warm in the morning, her very own personal heater. She almost didn't need the blanket currently tangled around her legs and his.

He was still fast asleep, his chest steadily rising and falling and his face half-buried in his pillow. His spikes poked up every which way, and she played with his hair for a few moments as he snoozed on. A quick glance at the clock on their bedside table told her it wasn't so early she couldn't get up and get breakfast started. Pancakes would be good if they still had enough eggs.

As she sat up to do just that, his hand shot out and latched onto hers. She turned and raised her eyebrow as he looked up at her with puppy dog eyes, bright and blue and not at all sleepy.

"You weren't actually asleep, were you?" she teased as she gripped his hand more tightly, the gentle weight from the ring on her finger a reminder that this, this was real. This was their life now.

He shook his head, a grin spreading across his face. "Nope. Just enjoying some time with my wife."

"I take it the mission went well?" she said as she tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "You were so quiet last night I didn't even hear you come in."

"You were already asleep. I didn't wanna wake you."

She smiled softly. "I told you, didn't I? Spending time with you is worth losing sleep over." She bent down and kissed his forehead. "Rest a little longer. I'll go make breakfast."

"Stay, please."

She looked into his eyes, and the look in them sent a pang through her. Ever since he'd come back to life all those years ago, he'd been… different. Haunted by both his ghosts and hers.

"Just a little longer," he pleaded, his voice softer, lower than usual, and her mind went back to that day all those years ago. That day he'd made it clear he needed more affection, no, needed _her _affection.

How could she ever forget?

* * *

Sora had changed. His smile was bigger than ever. His laughter was louder than ever. He was alive in a way that he hadn't been before, his eyes sparkling with energy and affection, perhaps because his brush with death had taught him how precious life was.

Kairi figured she was the same. Her second chance at life had also opened her eyes to how important her friends were. How important her family was. How important _he _was.

So she hovered. Hovered at the edges as he spent time with their friends. Said hello to everyone who'd thought he'd been lost for good. His welcome home party on the Play Island had people from over two dozen worlds, which had Donald squawking in vain about the world order.

It was easy to feel a little lost. A little excluded. He had so many friends, so many people who had missed him, who were glad to have him back. He was like the glue that held them all together, and it would be selfish to try to keep him all to herself. So she chatted away with Xion and Naminé as the three of them piled their plates high with watermelon and sea-salt ice cream and barbecue. Made small talk with Roxas and Axel as the three of them tossed a frisbee back and forth. Swapped stories with Aqua and Ven over s'mores. Listened to Goofy and Terra recount their latest adventures. Caught up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette with Riku.

It wasn't till everyone was sprawled out on their sleeping bags beneath the stars that she noticed Sora was missing. His own welcome home party, and he'd managed to give them all the slip. To be fair, most of his guests were now conked out from all the food they'd eaten and running around they'd done, so it wasn't like he'd really ditched them.

Putting her jacket back on and grabbing a spare blanket, she wove her way among their sleeping friends towards the little waterfall and pool by the entrance to the Secret Place. She had a feeling she knew where he'd snuck off to.

A few moments later, her suspicions were confirmed as she emerged in the little cavern. Sora was kneeling by the paopu drawing, his hand resting over the chalky picture of her.

"Thought I might find you in here," she said as she draped the blanket over his shoulders.

He rested his hand over hers, and the warmth from his contact spread up her arm and made the damp, chilly cavern more comfortable.

"I wanted to make sure it was still here," he said, tenderly stroking the drawing with his thumb. "That I hadn't just… imagined it." He looked at her, his blue eyes unfathomable. "My memories, Kairi…"

"I know."

He withdrew his hand from the drawing and glanced at his palm for a moment before balling his fist. "They were taken from me. Payment so I could pay the game."

"But they're back now, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. That was a big relief. When we were separated, I woke up in this strange city. Didn't know where I was. Hardly even knew who I was. And my heart… my heart was aching. It felt like someone had ripped something important out of it." His eyes met hers. "Now I know why. _You_ were gone. Taken from me, just like everything else."

A lump built in her throat as she found his hand and held it. "But not anymore. From now on, we can be together, just like we promised."

"Like we promised," he echoed. "Kairi, about the paopu fruit—"

"I haven't forgotten," she said. "What I said back then hasn't changed, either." She took a deep breath. "Neither have my feelings."

"Mine have," he said, and she tilted her head. What did he mean?

"Fighting my way back to you, even when I didn't know why I was fighting, my heart still knew," he clarified. "I took you for granted before. It wasn't until… until I _lost_ you that I realized—"

He trailed off, unable to continue. A sick feeling settled over her stomach at the expression on his face. Her death was still bringing him pain, just like his death still brought her pain.

"It's okay," she said as she laced their fingers together, not sure who she was trying to convince.

He shook his head, his spikes going this way and that. "No. It's not okay, and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making up for it."

She hesitated for a moment, carefully weighing her words. "Sora, you're back. You're alive. That's all I care about. Everything else is in the past, okay?"

His eyes found hers. "Yeah."

Giving his hand one last squeeze, she brushed her skirt off and stood. "Well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep, but—"

He latched onto her hand, and one look at his face was enough to make her stop. Especially when he was the one who twined their fingers together this time.

"Don't leave," he said, more plea than command.

"Sora?"

He squeezed his eyes shut, his face contorting in pain. "I can't— I don't wanna be alone anymore."

She knelt next to him again and wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Sora."

He hugged her back, the first time since their reunion. His arms were strong and secure, and it felt right to hold him like this, to be held like this. He was solid and real when so many of her nightmares had been about him slipping right through her fingers. And yet she wondered, who was comforting whom here? All of those moments she'd spent missing him, and yet he was the one begging her to stay.

His words from before came back to her. "I feel strong with you," he'd said, and it hit her. As warm and affectionate as he was, as much as he supported his friends, he needed just as much affection. Needed just as much support. Needed a shoulder to lean on when he had his moments of weakness too.

Hero or not, he was still himself. He was still human.

"You're safe with me, remember?" she murmured, giving him permission to be weak. Giving him permission to tell her when he needed this. Needed her.

His grip tightened, and she knew she'd said the right thing.

"Kairi, thank you."

No more words were needed after that.

* * *

Looking into Sora's eyes again now, she knew what he was really asking, what he really needed right now. Breakfast could wait. This was more important.

"Turn over," she said softly. His face brightened, then he rolled over so she could scootch up close to him. As much as he liked holding her, he liked being held just as much, evidenced by his deep sigh of contentment as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Jetpack now in position," she murmured as she planted a kiss on his shoulder. "On standby for snuggling duty."

The soft laughter that shook his whole chest was the best sound, the best feeling. "You always know just what to do. Thanks, Kairi."

"Hey, you're not the only one craving a good cuddle. I missed waking up next to my snuggle buddy. This is just as much for me as it is for you."

"Good. I like it when you're selfish."

"Don't tempt me," she teased. "I can be even more selfish…"

"I hope that's a promise."

"Oh, it is. Trust me."

He turned over and kissed her, a big grin on his face, and that was all it took to make everything else fade away. Because this, right here, right now, was all they really needed.

Whatever the future might hold, they could face it, so long as it was together.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a little while! Hope you're all doing well!

Today is the start of SoKai Week over on tumblr and twitter, and this was written for Day 1 - Quote Day. The quote I chose is from the KH2 opening and is sung backwards: "I need more affection than you know." I thought it suited Sora well, so I decided to see where it took me, and this story was the result. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
